


【Dick/Jason】 初潮-123木头人

by JasonToddonLofter_cn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Pack Bonding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddonLofter_cn/pseuds/JasonToddonLofter_cn
Summary: “这是他的第一次热潮，迪克，他需要有人陪伴。” 布鲁斯的声音带着显而易见的疲倦，也许还有一丝恳求，这让迪克难以拒绝。杰森迎来了分化以来的第一次热潮，而陪在他身边的只有迪克。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 29
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【Dick/Jason】 初潮-123木头人

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> ojtw2020 第二天：First heat
> 
> 里面关于热潮的设定都是自拟的，无现实意义。

我不应该回来的，迪克想。即使已经走到了庄园门口，他还是很不情愿。这不是他的职责，他和杰森的关系也没有好到可以照顾对方度过热潮。杰森是族群新的omega，而自从搬去布鲁德海文以后，迪克就不确定自己是否还属于这个族群。

但是他无法拒绝布鲁斯。

“阿福回英国探亲了，这是上个星期的事。我原本准备照顾杰森的，但是现在联盟需要我……我得暂时离开一阵子。”

“认真的，布鲁斯？你三个月才主动联系我一次，还是要给我安排任务？我不是你的罗宾了！我有自己的城市，我有自己的生活，我不会再对你言听计从了！”

“我不是那个意思，迪克，” 年长的男人发出一声叹息，“这是他的第一次热潮，迪克，他需要有人陪伴。” 布鲁斯的声音带着显而易见的疲倦，也许还有一丝恳求，这让迪克难以拒绝。

确实，分化之后的第一次热潮对于尚且年幼的 alpha和omega而言，算是一个不小的挑战。这就像是他们走向成年的一道考验，比起情欲，更多的则是迷茫和害怕，他们会本能地渴求安慰和保护。迪克还记得自己刚成为alpha那会儿，当时是布鲁斯陪伴他度过第一次热潮。年长的omgea尽其所能地照顾他，毫不吝啬地用信息素安抚他，用怀抱温暖他，给他勇气去对抗来自基因上的挑战。

“我知道了布鲁斯，但这是最后一次。” 迪克挂断了电话。

所以他还是要帮助杰森打赢这场战役，即便他并不情愿。

迪克一走进大宅就闻到了浓郁的omega气息。杰森的味道还很青涩，并不足以勾起alpha的欲望，但也让人难以忽视。这气味并不是纯粹的甜蜜，里面夹杂着明显的苦涩，也反映了主人此时的状况。

看样子杰森现在并不好受，迪克加快了步伐，走到原本属于自己的房间门口。隔着门板，那种几乎要实质化的焦虑将他吞没，现在要退出也来不及了，迪克咬咬牙，推开了房门。

房间里的光线很暗，厚重的窗帘将一切亮光都隔绝在外。他必须要走到跟前才能看清杰森，年幼的omega蜷缩在床上，身上只盖着一条薄毯，他的脸颊通红，额上满是汗珠，眉头也紧皱。显然，这次热潮来的不巧，omega甚至还没来的及筑巢，他身边的东西少的可怜，连迪克也觉得不忍。也许我应该早一点来，alpha的本能促使迪克对眼前的人心生爱怜，他伸出手轻抚对方汗湿的头发，不自觉地释放出自己的信息素，想要减轻 omega的痛苦。

“唔，唔……” 还处在睡梦中的杰森下意识地向迪克靠拢，他毫无顾虑地向alpha展露自己的喉咙，只为了获得多一点关注。天呐，这孩子到底是有多缺爱？迪克爬上床，将他虚弱的弟弟揽入怀中，他用一只手搂住杰森的腰，另一只手轻抚他的脊背，他用鼻尖磨蹭omega肿胀的腺体，用自己的气息将对方紧紧包围。

“嘘嘘，你很安全，小翅膀。我就在这里，不要害怕。” 迪克想不到自己居然还会用这样温柔的语气和自己的继任者说话，但是他此刻确实满心满眼都是怀里的人。杰森也乖巧极了，不像是他们第一次见面的那样讨人厌，他安静的躺在兄长怀里，时不时发出满足的呜咽声，如同一只可爱的小兽。

在迪克不得不离开杰森去寻找食物的时候，困难来了。杰森不愿意放开alpha温暖的怀抱，他死死攥住对方的衣角，口中发出哀求。这对迪克来说也是个挑战，他几乎无法走出这个房间，但是他微弱的理智最后还是占了上风，杰森需要及时补充能量，不然他会虚脱。

迪克不仅为杰森带来了阿尔弗雷德的浓汤，还有更多的毯子和枕头。omega热潮时总是渴望温暖和舒适，很显然他弟弟缺乏这些。迪克小心地把东西堆放在杰森四周，想让omega更舒服一些。做完这些之后他才轻轻摇晃还在熟睡的杰森，“嘿，小翅膀，快醒醒。你得补充一点能量。”

给杰森喂汤也是一件困难的事情，omega很不老实，比起喝汤，他更愿意靠在alpha的脖颈处，去嗅对方的腺体。“先喝汤，杰森，” 迪克伸手按住杰森不安分的脑袋，换来后者一声不满意的呜咽，“喝完汤我让你闻个够。”

最后杰森还是如愿以偿回到了那个温暖的怀抱。他满意地蜷缩在兄长的怀里，像是饱餐一顿的幼崽，喉咙里发出满足的嗡鸣声。而迪克也乐意给弟弟更多的安全感，他用alpha的声音发出咆哮，让杰森把鼻子贴近他散发信息素的腺体，然后一遍又一遍地告诉年幼的omega，“你很安全，杰。我会陪着你的，我保证。”

杰森的热潮一共持续了三天，这三天，迪克尽其所能，如同任何一个合格的族群成员那样，悉心照料族群里年幼的omega。之前的抱怨与不快早已烟消云散，迪克的一部分仍然坚定认为自己还属于这个族群，既然他是族群里唯一的alpha，他当然有权力，也有义务去照顾杰森。杰森是他族群的omega，也是……他的omega。

第四天清晨，杰森终于有力气离开床铺了。 omega抱怨着酸痛无力和身上汗液的粘腻，迪克只是笑笑，然后给他认真的洗了个热水澡，换上干净的衣服。

“你知道我可以自己走路的，对吧？” 迪克抱着杰森走向餐厅，那里有他刚刚准备好的早餐。“我知道，” 迪克朝后者眨眨眼睛，“但是我愿意抱着你。” “哼，随便你。” omega扭过头不愿意直视迪克的笑脸，但是双臂却紧紧缠绕着alpha的脖颈，像是害怕被抛弃的小狗。

“轻一点，小翅膀，我不会松手的。但是你快让我窒息了。”

“啊，我知道了你好烦。我又没有让你照顾我……”

迪克没有理会杰森虚假的抱怨，他收紧了手臂，轻轻磨蹭omega涨红的脸颊。“我总是会照顾你的，杰。我是族群的alpha，你是族群的omega，也是我的omega，这是任何人都无法改变的事实。”

被alpha承认的满足感让omega本能地感到愉悦，空气中弥漫着的香甜充分证实了这一点 。迪克想，原来杰森一直在等待他的认可，而他却嫉妒后者取代了他的位置。我真是一个糟糕的alpha，迪克唾弃自己，但好在一切都还来得及，他还有大把的时间来弥补杰森。这只是第一次，只要杰森愿意，今后的每一次热潮迪克都会陪伴他，照顾他。

我会永远照顾你的，迪克心想，亲吻了杰森的额头。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 本文由123木头人太太授权所发  
> [太太的LOFTER主页](https://kc6666666.lofter.com/)  
> 


End file.
